Story Time
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: With six wee children, Merida has her hands full. Thunder storms don't make it any easy, but luckily there is always a story on hand waiting to be told. **Children are mine, Merida belongs to Pixar Studios** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this for a contest on deviantART to do with Mother's Day. I've already written a few pieces about Merida and her family but I wanted to try my hand at it again. I purposefully left out the father's name so it can be any of the clansmen's sons or someone completely different, if it's what you so desire. Enjoy!

* * *

A clap of thunder startled Queen Merida from her sleep. She felt a body shift beside her on the bed but no sound followed. She sighed and considered sleep. Through her closed lids she saw a flicker of lightning flash against the stone walls of her chamber.

Suddenly, her ears picked up the whimper of a babe. She opened her turquoise eyes and glanced at the cradle pressed against her side of the four poster bed. Merida heard another cry and sat up. Her legs bumped into Taranis' body as he dozed against her frame. She paused, making sure the red-headed one year old didn't stir. He cooed in his sleep, rolling over onto his side, but his green eyes didn't open. Merida exhaled then reached into the cradle.

Baby Innogen's arms had wriggled free of the binding blanket and the two month old grasped her mother's hair instantly. Merida smirked and leaned forward a little, her vibrant curls curtaining the girl.

"How are ye my wee lamb?" she whispered. Innogen stared at her mother, her emerald eyes going from the curls to scan her mother's face. Merida brushed aside the girl's frizzy brown locks and sighed. "Ya don't like thunder, do ya? You're just like your da."

At the thought of her husband, Merida sighed. How many months left till he was home? She would have liked to go with him to visit the other clans, but she was bedridden when he had to leave. The queen prided herself in being hands on in all areas of her life, just like Elinor had in her time as queen. Merida still marveled at her mother's ability to manage a kingdom and children at the same time. Then again, Elinor didn't have six children by the time she was twenty-five.

The covers beside her moved. She kept a hold of her youngest while her gaze drifted to her eldest. Brenhin was buried under the covers with his head stuffed under a pillow. She smirked at the five year old. He was too much like his granddad for his own good.

Fiona and Rhonwen had centered themselves in the middle of the mattress with a thin blanket overtop them both. Beneath the sheet Merida suspected their hands were clasped together. She smiled at Fiona's serenity as she slept. In the day her passion and energy overwhelmed the castle, including Elinor who she most resembled in physicality as well as temperament. Merida brushed aside Rhonwen's unruly bold red curls. Despite the twin's bickering (usually instigated by Rhonwen) their closeness was evident, especially when they slept. Merida imagined they looked like that, curled up together with their hands gripping the others, when they were in her belly. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. She could have sworn she felt it flutter.

Innogen whimpered, demanding her mother's attention. Merida chuckled and pressed her forehead against the babe's. "What is it ya want, moss baby? Hungry?" Innogen's legs kicked out and soon the swaddling cloth was only held up by her mother's hands. Merida set the baby against her pillow so she could look around the room.

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder shook the castle. Her heart seized and she gripped the blankets in her hands tighter. One by one, the children woke up.

"Mama, what was that?" Eratos, her second son, asked sleepily.

"Mama, Mama!" the twins exclaimed. They climbed over the covers and pressed between their elder brother and tried to hold on to their mother's waist. Because of the commotion Taranis awoke and started to cry. Innogen followed her brother's lead.

The queen of DunBroch sighed. "Alright my darlings, calm down," she hushed. "It was just a wee bit o'thunder. Nothing to be scared of," she whispered. She picked up her youngest boy and rocked him while she tried to reassure the others everything was okay. Innogen had quieted once Taranis was in his mother's arms.

The twins pressed their faces against their mother's waist. "We're scared, Mama!" the three year olds insisted. Merida ran her fingers through their hair with a smile.

"I know dears, I know. But thunder is nothing to be afraid of, I promise. It can't hurt ya while I'm around."

"Because you'll always protect us, right Mama?" Eratos asked. The four year olds dark brown curls stuck up on end and she could still see the sleep in his brown eyes. The boy moved around his sisters and took Taranis' spot.

Merida ruffled his hair with a nod. "That's right. And if I'm not, your da will be here, with Grandpa Fergus and Grandma Elinor."

Brehnin rolled over and stared up at his mother. His white-blonde locks covered most of his face but his bright blue eyes focused on her. "But Nana Elinor doesn't have a sword or bow! How can she protect us?"

Queen Merida smirked. "You'd be surprised. Your nana is one of the bravest people I know."

"Really Mama?" Fiona asked, her eyes widening in fascination.

Merida nodded. "Aye. When I was young, just sixteen years old, she saved my life."

The children gave a collective gasp. "Tell us!" Eratos demanded.

"Ya, tell the story Mum!" Rhonwhen insisted.

The queen chuckled. "Alright, alright, settle down. I'll tell ya the tale. Get comfortable. This is a bit of a lengthy story." Brehnin sat up and his sisters stayed curled up by him. Merida leaned back against the headboard while Taranis stared up at her. Innogen rested in her mother's arms and Eratos sat to his mother's left.

"Like I said before, it all began when I was sixteen . . ."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
